Love Struck!
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Love makes you do stupid things. Just ask Soul. Or Liz. Both can give advice to others,but can they follow their own when it comes to Maka and Kid? SoMa, KidxLiz, and hints of BSXT. All the fluffy jazz everyone loves.


**Okay, so it's been a while since I've written any Soul Eater fanfiction… When I did, I was still Miyu-chan wasn't I…? Hmm… Anyways, a couple weeks ago this popped up in my head, and I thought, 'this would be cute…' so here it is. Hope you Enjoy~! **

**Don't own, belongs to Atsushi Okubo and Square-Enix!**

* * *

"Soul! I'm going out to meet Black Star!"

Soul looked up from the television. "Why are you going out to meet him?"

"For training. And then after that, I'm going to go meet up with Kid for some last minute stydying."

"You've been hanging out with them a lot lately…" Soul said protectively as he glanced over at Maka, his meister. "Why do you need to study anyways?"

Maka tied her pigtails into buns. "I told you. I'm going to be Professor Stein's teaching assistant for the next year and Kid's helping me study."

"Uh huh…"

Maka gave a smile. "Why don't you call the girls up and do some training of your own?"

"No thanks… I've been training with Stein and your dad all week to be a 'proper' Death Scythe. I'm happy right here on this couch, thank you very much."

"If you say so…" Maka said as she looked at the clock, seeing that it read noon. "I'll try to be back by five."

"See you then."

Soul watched his meister leave and turned back to the television. If he thought about it, he really should have been training. They were going to be graduating that year, and soon after, would be moving to an assigned place in Europe to replace Justin Law. He needed to be as ready as possible.

He poked his stomach and felt his abs. "Nah… They're hard enough. I'm good."

After a couple hours in front of the television, he heard his phone ring.

" 'Lo?"

"Hey Soul."

"Oh, what's up Liz?"

"W-well… it's nothing really… but can you meet Tsubaki and I at the park?"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Um… sure?"

"Thanks! Get here ASAP!"

Soul jerked his head away from the phone at the suddenness of the hang up. "Okay then…"

Soul made his way towards the park and found a shapely Japanese girl in a battle dress, sitting with another shapely Caucasian girl in an outfit that showed off her figure, sitting at an out of the way picnic bench.

"So, where's Patty?"

"Out with Kilik, Thunder, and Fire."

"And what was so important that you had to call me out on my day off?"

Liz pointed over in a certain direction. Soul followed the imaginary line created by Liz's finger and found his meister in her leggings and sweatshirt, sitting with Black Star on a blanket, laughing and joking with each other.

Soul gave a shrug. "So?"

"Have you ever seen just the TWO of them sit and joke about anything?" Liz asked incredulously.

"I mean, they are childhood friends." Soul looked at Tsubaki. "Are you jealous?"

Tsubaki turned a crimson color. "No! Not at all!"

"Then, problem?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "Not really." She smiled before turning to Liz. "I need to go shopping for dinner tonight. I'll talk to you later."

Liz and Soul watched as Tsubaki walked happily away.

"That made her happy."

Soul shrugged. "Honestly, I've never worried about Maka and Black Star. Plus, I know how to read lips."

"Oh yeah?"

Soul gave a nod. "He asked her for advice with Tsubaki."

"Aw… How cute.."

"Okay. So if we're done here-" Soul tried to walk away, but Liz caught him quickly by the shoulder.

"Wait!"

Soul turned back to Liz. "Yes?"

"W-well… Isn't she going to be with Kid later…? Maybe we could follow them!"

Soul gave a big smirk. "I get it now…"

"W-what…?"

"You have a thing for Kid, don't you?" Soul gave a chuckle.

"Okay, yes. But it's founded on a good reason!"

"It's based on hormones and the fact that you love Kid."

Liz gave a big blush. "Shut up! And the only reason I'm following Maka is just to prove to him that she's not interested in him!"

"So, you're saying he's interested in Maka?" Soul blinked. "Never woulda guessed it. Still, you know they both have Soul Perception, right? I'm pretty sure Maka already knows we're here."

Liz fiddled her fingers. "I forgot about that…"

Soul sighed and shook his head. "Let me take you out for a coffee. This affects both of us."

The two of them made their way to a coffee shop and sat at a table after ordering their coffees.

"So," Soul started. "Why don't you just ask Maka if she likes Kid?"

"I'm scared she'll say yes…"

"Then tell Kid how you feel."

Liz sighed. "He's too dumb to get it…" She looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw a certain blonde walking towards them."

"I was wondering where you two went." Maka smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Take a seat." Soul said easily. A waitress had just given him and Liz their coffees. Soul caught the waitress before she walked away. "Can you get me a cup of pumpkin coffee, too? Whipped cream on top." The waitress smiled and nodded before walking back to the counter to start up on the order.

Maka gave a blush. "How did you know that's what I wanted?"

"Last time we were here, you said you wanted to try it."

"I didn't think you heard me. I was just talking to myself…"

"Guess you said it louder than you thought."

Soul watched as his meister gave a big smile. Maka then turned to Liz. "So, what were you two talking about before I interrupted?"

Liz snapped out of her daze. She never noticed how Soul and Maka acted with each other. It was sweet.

"A new album came out for that musician we like." Soul replied. "You wouldn't understand."

Maka pouted. "You don't have to say it like that…"

"Maka." Liz started, making said person look at her with a smile. "Are you and Kid studying here?"

"Oh, we can. Do you want to… maybe… join us?" Maka asked, slightly suggestively. Soul immediately knew that Maka knew Liz liked Kid. And he also knew that Maka was trying to set them up.

"I think we should, Liz. I mean, we'd be getting help from Shibusen's top students."

"I-I dunno…"

Soul took out his phone and sent a quick text to Liz as Maka continued to plead. Liz looked at her phone after it vibrated and gasped.

"Are you okay, Liz…?"

Liz looked at Maka and smiled. "Y-yeah…" She looked at the message again.

'_She knows you like Kid. She's trying to set you up, idiot. Say yes.'_

"Well, I do need all the help I can get…"

"Good! Will you be staying too, Soul?"

"Of course he will be!" Liz smiled. "Isn't that right, Soul?"

Soul sighed. "She wouldn't let me here then end of it when she got home anyways… Sure, I'm game."

Maka's coffee came to the table, and she took it to the cream and sugar bar.

"So… You are so in love!" Liz teased when Maka left.

"Let's not go that far…"

"You are so cute together, though… And… now I feel like an idiot… Especially when she's trying to help ME out…"

"Love makes you do dumb shit. That's why I have a scar on my chest. Hurts like hell every once in a while, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Liz smiled. "Are you two together?"

Soul took a swig of his coffee. "Nope."

"Wait… what?"

"We aren't together. She's my best friend and I'm not gonna mess it up."

"You're a Death Scythe, you've beaten an admittedly powerful and scary Witch and even worse, the Kishin, and you're afraid of messing it up?"

"I don't see you and Kid together, stupid."

"Don't call her stupid, Soul." Maka said, sitting down. "She's actually perfectly normal." She smiled at Liz. "You and Kid would be perfect for each other though."

"Thanks…"

Maka heard her phone start ringing and she looked at it. "It's Kid. I'll tell him to head over here. Shouldn't take him long on Beelzebub."

Liz and Soul nodded and let Maka take her call. Liz started fidgeting.

"Why the hell are you so nervous?"

"I don't know…"

"It's not like you gotta tell him now." Soul said taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's just weird that people know…"

Maka returned to the seat and put her phone in her bag.

"Kid said he'll be here soon. He seemed happy that you two were going to join. A review is always good." Maka said before drinking more of her coffee.

"Is that good?" Soul asked. Maka nodded and held it out to him.

"Wanna try?"

Soul took the cup and drank some, immediately making a face afterwards.

"Too sweet… How can you drink this?"

"It tastes good! You just don't have taste buds!"

Soul stuck out his tongue and pushed the paper cup back to Maka. "Now I don't."

"Oh, Kid's here."

Liz looked up to find her symmetrical meister come through the door.

"That will never not be freaky…"

"Just know I'll always find you first." Maka replied, cutting her eyes at him.

"Good afternoon all. Apologies for running late…"

"Dude, you aren't late. You're never late." Soul said, noticing he only had two books. "How much studying are you going to get done with those?"

"Well," Kid started. "it it only a review. And I was only planning for Maka and I, but then I ran out of time to go back home to get more books."

"We can make due." Maka smiled. "I have a couple books in my bag."

"Always prepared! A very admirable quality indeed."

Liz looked at Soul, disheartened. Maka caught Liz's look. "Let's get started shall we?"

After a couple hours, Soul could feel that his brain had gone numb. He looked to see that Liz was feeling the same way.

"I need some aspirin…" Soul muttered.

"Make it a double…" Liz groaned.

"You two are such babies…" Maka sighed before turning to Kid. "Thanks for helping out with the studying. I appreciate it."

"Of course. Anytime." He turned to Liz. "Shall we head home, Liz?"

Liz nodded. "Thanks, Maka. And thanks Soul."

Maka and Soul watched them leave. "He looked at her. "So what's for dinner?"

"I dunno. What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for burgers. Bacon cheeseburgers."

"Then let's head to the store. I needed to get eggs and bacon anyways." Maka said before she and Soul started making their way to the store.

"I didn't think Kid could be so impulsive. Or maybe it was Liz…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Discreetly look down the next alleyway."

Soul did as he was told and his eyes widened at what he saw: Liz pinned to the wall with Kid's lips pressed firmly against hers.

"What do you think?"

"Never not freaky."

"You know what I mean, Soul."

Soul shrugged. "I'm going with Kid. He's not as awkward as he used to be."

"I guess you have a point."

"You know, she thought he had a crush on you."

Maka laughed. "What? It must be because we were spending so much time together. But he would ask for advice about girls in so many words every once in a while. He said he couldn't understand. I just don't think he understood his own feelings."

"Kid has always been an odd one. I think Liz is really the only one who can deal with him other than his dad and Patty. But Patty has that weird thing with Kilik going on…"

"Anyways, let's go get dinner before I change my mind."

"How are you going to change your mind? You asked me what I wanted for dinner and I said burgers." Soul said. "So we're having burgers."

"Isn't it your turn to cook tonight?"

"W-well…"

"Exactly! Maka the burgers yourself."

Soul sighed. "Fine… I'll get the hamburger meat and you get all the breakfast stuff." Maka nodded and they separated in the store, quickly returning to each other. Buying their food, they walked out of the store.

"Here. Give me your bag." Soul said, taking Maka's grocery bag.

"You don't have to…"

Soul shifted the bags to his right hand and turned to Maka who was on his left. "I want to. So I can do this." He said as he grabbed hold of Maka's hand. She gave a slight blush and a big smile.

"Okay."

The two walked hand in hand back to the apartment.

"Make sure you put everything up before you start cooking." Maka said as they got into the apartment.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in half an hour."

Soul nodded and put the food up before starting his work in the kitchen. In thirty minutes, Maka returned to the kitchen just as Soul finished plating the food.

"Just in time. Dinner's ready."

"Looks good, Soul. Let's dig in."

Soul looked at Maka for a while discreetly. Maybe Liz was right. He'd admit that he had strong feelings toward Maka, and that he liked her more than a friend. But he had never come to the conclusion that he was in love with her. He loved her… but did he LOVE her…?

"Maka. Let me see your plate for a second."

Maka looked at her plate. "Why…? Is something wrong?"

Soul took her plate and put it on the table, and in a quick moment after, his lips were softly pressed against Maka's. She wasted no time in kissing him back. After a long moment, they broke apart, both breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be." Maka blushed with a smile. "I was hoping you'd be my first kiss…"

"Okay then." Soul replied. "Now what?"

"Well, now we eat. Then, I say we practice kissing a bit more." Maka said with a shy smile.

Soul smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope that was somewhat fluffy enough. It's been a while since I've written ANYTHING for Soul Eater, so I may be a bit rusty. I do keep up with it though, don't worry! And I tried to put this way after the Kishin fiasco on the moon right now. (Plus I honestly think Soul will replace Justin Law)**

**Anyways, R and R! Love you Always!**


End file.
